


Masterpiece

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Direction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: A canvas. Two bodies. Art.





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is short. any glaring mistakes, please kindly let me know.
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and show this to anyone in the band, their family, friends, etc, etc. Thank you. ♥

Fingers dipped in paint press into Liam’s sides, leaving rainbow streaks on her skin.

Their breaths mingle. Heat between them. The air is thick with desire. Arousal. Paint fumes.

Liam exhales, her eyes rolling back into her head as Zayn’s tongue swipes against her. 

Her moan fills the room. 

The canvas underneath her body feels odd. Feels electrifying.

Zayn feels electrifying.

Liam never wants this moment to end.

The cold press of paint on her thighs distracts Liam from the orgasm she was about to have.

She musters the strength to look down. Sees Zayn’s smirk. Watches as she presses freshly painted fingers against her stomach. Four pinpoints on her skin. Marking her. 

Zayn dips her head again. Liam loses her mind. Her orgasm is powerful. Washes over her. Drowns Zayn. She stops breathing. Struggles to get air in her lungs. 

Flames lick across Liam’s skin. 

She slumps back, spent.

Zayn sits up. She smirks. Liam loves that smirk. She watches as Zayn picks up a brush this time. She dips it in the yellow paint. Smears it across Liam’s calf. The sensation is cold. It tickles. Liam loves it.

She bites back a laugh when Zayn paints between her toes, red this time. Orange. Painting Liam’s skin in the flames she felt from her orgasm.

A kiss is pressed against the inside of her knee. The only patch if clean skin that Liam can see for miles.

The moment Liam feels like she can breathe properly again she sits up. Picks up a paint brush. Dips it in the purple. Traces over the tattoos on Zayn’s shoulder. Adds her own personal touch.

Their lips meet. Liam slides her tongue against Zayn’s own. Tastes herself there. She loses herself for a moment. Loses herself in Zayn. 

She picks up the brush again, dips it in the green, and draws swirls down Zayn’s back. Zayn shivers. She presses her cheek into Liam’s shoulder as Liam paints.

Zayn kisses her again. Liam sighs into it. Leans into it. She pushes Zayn on her back. Settles over her. Kisses her with the passion burning inside of her. 

There’s paint in both of their hair. It’s going to be a task getting it out later. But right now Liam doesn’t care. She loves the rainbow of colours in Zayn’s hair, standing in stark contrast to her darker locks.

She nips at Zayn’s paint splattered chin. Zayn’s breathy laugh is music to her ears.

She kisses wherever the paint hasn’t reached Zayn’s skin. Rectifies that with painting over each spot her lips touch.

The lower she goes, the more paint there already is on Zayn’s skin. She paints over it. Paints with new colours. Bolder. Brighter.

Zayn moves onto her stomach. Her thighs are a clean canvas for Liam to work on. She kisses them. Covers every single inch of them with little nips and bites. Follows each mark with a swirl of paint. 

The shaky sigh that escapes Zayn’s lips makes Liam smile. She presses her lips to the swell of Zayn’s bottom, nips the soft flesh. Marks it with paint. Coats her with paint.

On her back again, Zayn lifts her knees, plants her feet flat on the ground. Liam settles between her spread legs. Takes her time bringing Zayn to orgasm. Does it again just because she can.

They lie next to each other, exhausted. Spent. Tied. Messy. 

Liam laughs. Curls into Zayn’s side. Presses her lips to her paint splattered shoulder. Seeks out Zayn’s lips with her own. 

Eventually they stand.

They look down at the canvas spread out, marked with an indistinguishable pattern.

“What did we create?” Liam asks.

“A masterpiece.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this part. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/185621880021)


End file.
